House of Hades
by Twilightdemigod23
Summary: This is my version of the House of Hades book coming out next year. Chapters switch off authors: I do the first chapter, my friend does the second chapter, so on. Enjoy!
1. Jason

JASON

Jason was having a really hard time being positive. His girlfriend wouldn't talk to him, his friends were depressed, Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, Nico di Angelo had been no help for the week he had been on the Argo 2, Gaea was waking up, and Camp Half-Blood was under attack by Camp Jupiter. If he was honest with himself, he would say that he was mostly worried about Piper and his other friends, but he couldn't afford to think like that. No way. Percy was gone, maybe forever, and Jason was the leader left. He had to step it up and show his friends that everything was in control. Even thought nothing was. As he stood on deck and thought about this, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Leo frowned at him, almost reading Jason's thoughts.

"Yeah. Just..worried. " Jason replied, turning around to face his best friend. Leo was the only person Jason confided his doubts with. Leo understood that Jason couldn't be perfect every second, even though he was the son of Zeus. Piper understood that too, but lately, she was too lost in thought.

"I'm sure it'll work out."

They stood there, thinking, as a minute went by- or was it ten? Jason couldn't tell anymore.

Leo coughed. "Piper finally talked to me today."

"Really? She okay?" Jason winced, realizing that he had not been the best of boyfriends lately.

"yeah. She was talking to Nico about Percy and Annabeth. Apparently, they're not dead."

Leo made a sour face.

"That kid is so lucky! I wish i had superpowers like, earthquakes, or lightning, or talking to dead people! " Leo whined.

"yeah, totally," Jason smiled for the first time in a week. "Cause it's so fun being a demigod."

"Say it loud and proud!" Leo laughed. His face turned serious again. "You'd better get some sleep,dude, if you're going to be any help tomorrow. Besides, my turn on watch duty."

"Thanks," Jason gratefully smiled at his friend. "See you tomorrow?"

"It IS tomorrow, hello? Have you seen the time?" Leo laughed. "Gods, Annabeth must've really rubbed off on me, huh? Now go to bed. "

Jason yawned, and went to his cabin. Getting in bed, he crashed immediately to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Annabeth

**ANNABETH**

"As long as we're together."

Annabeth cried out as she fell, spiderwebs entangling her broken ankle and Percy holding her hand. She could almost feel evil things clawing her shirt, ripping into the exposed flesh on her arms and legs. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair as they tumbled down into Tartarus. She heard Gaea's voice.

_Come down, little heroes..._

With a scream, Annabeth woke up. She was lying on the ground...or whatever you call it in Tartarus, where the ground shifted from dirt to stones to plastic tarps to sometimes nothing at all. Hades forbid they should ever fall into one of those. And the frightening thing was, they

were beyond even the help of the Underworld's god here. Her breaths came slower as she remembered where she really was: not falling anymore, but safely at the bottom. Then she let out a little hysterical giggle as she realized that she was in Tartarus, and thinking she was safe when the truth they were far from it. A growl thundered in the distance.

"Percy," she said quietly, "I think it's time to get up." As her boyfriend opened his sea-green eyes, Annabeth quietly thanked the gods that he was here with her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled.

Percy rolled over and pulled her close. "Just a few more minutes?" he pleaded.

She laughed for real and kissed him quickly.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, but it's up and at 'em for us. Unless you want to attempt to make friends with that monster out there." Annabeth tried to stay brave and lighthearted for his sake, and knew he did the same.

The deep growl sounded again, louder and closer this time.

"I don't think he's going to be as nice as Cerberus."

Percy got to his feet and took her hand.

"That was so long ago," he whispered.

Suddenly, two yellow eyes appeared, each as tall as a Hyperborean giant and completely round, with slits for pupils.

"Time to go," Percy said calmly while drawing Riptide, and they took off running,

holding on to each other and not bothering to look back.


	3. Piper

PIPER

Piper wanted to scream. Up until the ship was attacked, her day was going great! She had a lunch date with Jason, saw some mermaids swimming alongside the ship, (which before, she had thought were fiction, but she had seen a lot of 'fictional' things ever since Annabeth had taken them to Camp Half-Blood) and had actually talked to them, joked around with Leo and had a spa morning with Hazel. Frank had even given her a piggyback ride after she painted her toenails and couldn't walk on deck with no shoes. The first gunshot happened during her date. Jason had picked this super pretty spot overlooking the ocean and laid out a picnic blanket(which totally could not fit both of them unless they were touching shoulders, though she suspected that was why he chose it). They had a great time laughing and just being together. And then their basket exploded.

They got up at the same time.

" what the heck was that?" Piper shouted.

"Trouble," Jason nodded towards the ship headed towards them.

Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico ran on deck. Hazel ran straight towards Piper.

"Are you okay? Gods, we heard the shot and thought something happened!" Hazel smiled in relief.

"We're fine, Hazel."Jason grimaced at the mess. "Looks like our romantic date isn't gonna work tonight, Piper."

Even though her life was in danger, Piper managed to laugh.

Leo peered at the other ship. "Looks like they want to talk. I see a white flag."

"Well then let them talk." Piper glared at the other ship.

She watched as the approaching ship came closer, and a man stepped out. Shadowed by the sun, she could only see the figure: tall, broad shoulders. As the man stepped onto their ship, she gasped. She felt like she was being sucked towards him. Hazel seemed affected as well. As she looked at her feet, she realized she WAS being pulled.

"Jason!" She cried out.

He pulled her into his arms.

The man stopped, watched Jason whisper to her that it was okay, then held out a hand.

" My name is Caicias. I'm the god of the northeast wind."

His voice was silky and mesmerizing. As he walked towards them, Jason lost his grip on Piper, and she was thrust into Caicias. He flicked his hand and she stopped. She steadied herself on the rail.

"What do you want?" Hazel snapped at the god, and walked over to Piper. "I'm sure you didn't come on our ship just to show off your powers, yes?"

She steadied Piper and gave her a nonverbal message. Piper shook her head.

" I need both of you to do something for me. So, I'll be returning these girls at sunset. I'll see you all very soon." He grabbed the girls in the air and shot them on board the other ship. Piper screamed and grabbed Hazels hand as they landed on the other ship and were tied up. She screamed Jason's name and heard Hazel shout at her. And then she blacked out.


	4. Leo

LEO

Leo sat on deck next to Frank. Normally they wouldn't be out here together in the middle of the night, but today had been anything but normal. So while Leo studied his Archimedes scrolls, wishing Annabeth was there to help him figure them out, Frank absentmindedly played with his Chinese handcuffs and turned into random animals using his shape-shifting power. That annoyed Leo. What annoyed him more was that Frank probably wasn't even _trying_ to annoy him.

Earlier that day, Caicias-the god of the northeast wind-had abducted Hazel and Piper. Obviously Frank was thinking of Hazel, wondering if she was safe or even alive. Leo had been thinking the same things.

"I feel so helpless." the words seemed to spill out of Frank's mouth, like he'd been holding them in and couldn't keep them to himself any longer. The big guy blushed and muttered, "I couldn't save her."

"Nobody could, Frank. Don't beat yourself up." Leo tried to reassure him.

"Gone with the wind, huh?"

Leo and Frank jerked around to see Nico di Angelo standing over them. "They're not dead, you know."

Frank sighed. "Thanks, Nico. But that doesn't keep me from worrying."

Leo had been a little afraid of Nico ever since they'd rescued the kid from the twin giants. Not many twelve-year-olds had the power to summon living skeletons, go into a death coma, or tell if people were dead or not. He had already told them that Annabeth and Percy had survived their fall into Tartarus, not that that made anyone feel much better. Leo was still really worried about them. He turned to Nico.

"That's great, Nico. Uh, are, um-"

"Percy and Annabeth are still alive," Nico confirmed. Poor kid must have been pretty tired of people asking him that question, but nobody could get it off their minds. "You guys should try to sleep. I'll take over watch from here."

"But Hazel-" Frank protested.

"And Piper!" Leo added, his ear bursting into flame. He quickly put it out as Nico looked at him strangely.

"I'll wake you guys if they return before dawn. Go rest, okay?" Nico looked troubled, and it occurred to Leo that maybe Nico needed some time alone too.

"Come on, Frank. He's right." Leo hauled Frank to his feet.

When they got back to their cabins, Leo laid on his bed, expecting to lay awake for the rest of the night. His eyes had different ideas however, and he drifted off almost immediately, the world fading to blackness.


	5. Percy

PERCY

Percy groaned. Sure, this meant a lot of quality time with Annabeth, which was rare these days. But he was trapped in Tartarus. With absolutely no food, no water, no way out, and no help whatsoever. It had been a week since they had fallen into the deepest pit of the Underworld, and they had spent the days moving forward, killing monsters and trying to find help. Nights, they took turns guarding. Percy liked his shift. mostly. Sure, there were a lot of cons: aka if there is a big, scary monster out there, he was the one who had to go kill it. But, there were some pros too. Like the fact that he got to hold his girlfriend while she slept. Sometimes she would wake up from nightmares, screaming, and he would comfort her, ask her what it was about, light a candle, and tell her that the light would take the bad dream away. It was mostly a great time. He was actually on guard duty now, and Annabeth's hair was blowing in the wind, tickling his nose.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, shaking.

"hey. hey, it's okay." Percy got out a candle and lit the match. "You wanna tell me what your dream was about?"

"There was this monster…and…and i was tied up…and he was dangling you over a fire, and…Percy, you were dying." She started softly crying.

"Nice to know you care about me so much! " Percy grinned. Then he saw the look on Annabeth's face.

"Alright, Wise-Girl. I've got you. You're okay. I promise you that i will find a way out of Hade's hole. Just trust me, okay? I'm here for you. You're not going to die. I promise." He smiled, and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. But… It's almost daylight anyways. I don't want more nightmares. You sleep." She grinned. "Come on, Percy. don't want to be a laggard while your amazing girlfriend has to drag you through Tartarus."

"haha. VERY funny. but, i think i need a kiss first."

"and why in the world do you want a kiss? You are so stupid sometimes."

"Woah, i have liscence to kiss my girlfriend, you know!"

"yeah, but this is not the place nor time."

"This is the perfect time, because you're in my arms, and can't move out," He grinned rakishly.

Annabeth slapped him.

"Ow!"

"go to bed, Percy. Goodnight."

"Good morning."

"Right."

Percy fell asleep, a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, his arm was around Annabeth's waist, and she was her head was resting on his chest. He started to feel her try to get up.

"Oh no you don't." He whispered.

"Percy. Get. Up!" She yanked his hands off from her around her, walked up to him, and kissed him.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." He slyly smiled. "I'd be more motivated for another kiss.

"haha. " She didn't sound too enthusiastic. He slowly got up, and turned away from Annabeth, gathering their things, and stopped. He saw human feet. he slowly looked up, and there in front of him, was a girl.


	6. Quick Word to Our Readers

Hi everyone,

Should we keep posting this story? We're not sure if it's that good, and we were wondering if u guys still wanted to hear more. Thanks!


	7. Hazel

HAZEL

Hazel woke up with a start. The door swung open an Caicias walked in.

"Hello dear, ready to begin your assignment?"

"Where's Piper?" Hazel demanded.

He smirked. "She's in the holding cell."

"CELL?" she shrieked. "What have you done to her?"

"Well," the god chuckled, "Where do you think _you _are?"

Hazel looked around. There was a tiny window with light streaming in and straw all over the dusty, chalky floor. As she scanned the small space, she noticed her friend lying on the ground with blood pooling around her ankle, which was presently twisted in a direction that couldn't be good.

"Piper!" she cried, and rushed over to her friend. Ripping a section off her purple Camp Jupiter shirt, she began cleaning Piper's leg. As the daughter of Aphrodite jerked awake, she saw her ankle and groaned.

"Not again!" Piper grimaced.

"So, our assignment? What kind of "assignment" are you talking about?" Hazel snapped at the wind god.

"Well," he paused dramatically, "Your assignment is to mend my broken heart."

"And how exactly does one do that?" Hazel tried to stay calm.

"That's what I'd like to know, " Piper exclaimed.

"Well it starts with bachelor and ends with game," he grinned.

Hazel looked at Piper, shocked. "But I have a boy—" they began simultaneously.

"I know, I know. And I'm sure they won't mind."

"Um…I'm pretty sure Jason's not gonna be happy," Piper protested.

"Yeah, and Frank's gonna have a heart attack." Hazel muttered.

"Don't forget Leo!" Piper said.

"Oh yeah!" Hazel exclaimed. "So that means I doubly can't play this, cause I have two boyfriends."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Hypothetically…" Hazel trailed off.

Caicias snapped his fingers. "But oh my, what's this? Do we have all our players?"

With a loud pop, a tall girl with dark hair materialized between Hazel and Piper.

"Reyna?!" The girls squeaked.

"Let the game begin!"


	8. Reyna

REYNA

Reyna was confused, which used to be a rare feeling. Lately, being confused was her life. She was talking with Hylla and then, BAM! Her world had tipped over and she found herself in a talkshow. There were lights and a microphone set up, with four chairs, three on the right and one on the left. Then she saw Piper. She shivered with fury. Before, she had sterned the tide of her emotions and reigned in her anger for the sake of Camp Jupiter, but now... If only she could take Venus' daughter down.

"Hi Reyna." Hazel inched between the two girls.

"Hazel," Reyna nodded. "Piper." She glared at her competition.

"Reyna." Piper's voice had the same judgemental tone.

"Ladies." The man warned. " the game hasn't started yet. Now, meet your host. Young man, come out!"

A man about twenty with blond hair and blue eyes stepped into the light. She gasped as she recognized him. He had saved her life when she was little. Luke!

"Now, you each will ask me a question about you. I will answer, and if I answer correctly, we go on a date!" the man grinned.

" no." Piper's voice broke through Reyna's shock.

" well, dear, then it's game over I'm afraid." He slapped her so hard she fell and cracked her head on the ground. Reyna gasped as the three of them were tossed into the air and landed on the ship. She looked at the horizon. It was sunset.

" Jason!" Hazel screamed.

Reyna watched as Jason, Leo, and Frank barreled toward them. Jason pushed Reyna aside, picked up Piper and cradled her to his chest. Then Reyna found herself back with Hylla in the warfare room. Hylla must have seen her face." What's wrong?"

"I don't care how. I want her dead."


	9. Percy 2

PERCY

The girl was wearing combat boots and ripped jeans. Her shirt was printed with a set of scales, and a leather jacket was tossed carelessly over her shoulder. For being in Tartarus, she looked remarkably fine-which made Percy immediately suspicious of her.

"Get back," he growled, stepping in front of Annabeth. Whoever this person was, whatever her purpose, he was _not _going to let her hurt Annabeth. He drew Riptide from his pocket and held the point at her neck, expecting her to turn into a monster.

But the girl merely chuckled. "You think I'm dangerous. And I am, to some degree. Everything in this place is. Look at you-you'd kill to protect her," she gestured to Annabeth, who had come to stand beside me.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked, more of a command than a question. "Where are you from and why are you here?"

The stranger casually pulled on her jacket before replying. "Destiny." Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she continued. "I'm from Los Angeles. And I'm here because of my family. And you?"

Annabeth's gray eyes met Destiny's hazel ones, and both of their faces opened up in shock. "What? What is it, Annabeth? You know her?" Percy asked, dropping his sword but then thought better of it.

"I didn't know you were a demigod," Destiny whispered. Turning to Percy, she said, "Why are you here?"

Percy laughed darkly. "We sort of fell."

Destiny narrowed her eyes at them. "Alright, guys. Come on, we have lots to talk about."


	10. Annabeth 2

ANNABETH

Annabeth couldn't believe herself as she walked alongside Percy, following Destiny. She remembered when she had first met Destiny, when she was young. They were both eight, but Destiny had seemed so confident and completely at ease, which had made Annabeth feel jealous. She also had incredible fashion sense, and an incredibly fit body that could hack you into pieces in one second, and, Annabeth could have sworn for a second, Percy had checked her out- Annabeth remembered one night when they were hacking into a car and then a werewolf had tried to attack her. She had hidden, and Destiny had walked out. And then never seen her friend again, well. Until now.

"So, Anna- What's up?" Destiny still had that totally in control presence.

"_Don't_ call her that." Percy growled.

"I'll call her whatever I want, Percy Jackson." Destiny replied. She stopped, slowly took out her knife, and sharpened it on a rock.

"How did you-" Percy began.

"I know things. A lot of things. I'm not a goddess, if that's what you're thinking. But, i am a demigod. I've missed you, Annabeth. We used to have SO much fun together." The brunette sighed.

Annabeth just stared into the darkness.

"What? Not happy to see me? Well, I agree these aren't the best terms, but, at least I got to know you're alive."

"How did you escape from the werewolf?" Annabeth whirled around. " I cried for days, thinking you were dead! And you never thought once to call, or text, or-"

" Hold it right there, hon," Destiny laughed. " First of all, you and I both know that demigods can't use phones, unless we want to get eaten by monsters. Second of all, he didn't attack me. He talked to me." She got a malicious gleam in her eye as she sheathed her knife.

" What did he want? Who was he?" Annabeth had never heard of a monster wanting to "talk".

" His name was Seth. He was just lost from his pack. He wanted directions, and he knew what we were. So, when I couldn't find you, I went with him. We're great friends now. I actually met a couple of vampires, and…"

"Stop!" Percy shouted. he pointed his sword in front of him. Annabeth looked in the direction he was pointing. There was a pack of werewolves, and leading them, was her eight year old nightmare- Seth.


	11. Frank

FRANK

Frank had come rushing up the stairs from his cabin when he heard Leo yell in alarm. As he puffed onto the deck, he was greeted by the sight of Piper on the ground, her ankle twisted horribly, and Hazel sprawled out nearby, unconscious. Leo was in between them, simultaneously trying to see what was wrong with Piper and revive Hazel. He pushed Leo away from Hazel and bent over her, gently smoothing the curly hair away from her face. Turning to Leo, he said, "Get Jason and Coach Hedge. Now."

Leo backed away, just as startled as Frank was to hear such authority in his voice.

But, always needing the last word, Leo put on his most serious face and said, "Sir yes sir!" before scurrying belowdecks.

First, Frank checked Hazel for a pulse. Confirming that she was fine, only knocked out, he turned to Piper and her obviously broken ankle. Piper's normally glowing face had gone white, and her hands were cold. Frank began to panic, but just then Jason emerged from below, followed closely by Leo and Coach Hedge. Seeing Piper, Jason's blanched and ran to her side. Their satyr chaperone trotted over and pushed Jason out of the way.

"Move it, cupcake, I've got work to do! Frank, take Hazel below. She's fine, just needs a little nourishment when she wakes up. Leo, get nectar and ambrosia from below. Piper's in bad condition right now." Leo just stood there, frozen. "Now, cupcake!" Leo jolted out of his trance and took off down the stairs. Frank quietly took his girlfriend in his arms and carried her below, but the last thing he saw was Jason and Hedge bent over Piper's unconscious body.


	12. Percy 3

PERCY

Percy saw Annabeth go white and pushed her behind him. She didn't protest-which was when he knew something was really wrong. Annabeth never let him protect her, she was usually the one trying to protect him. The look on her face told him that maybe spiders weren't her only fear. But even as this thought occurred to him, her expression changed to that hard, determined look that he knew only too well.

"Hey there, Seth," Destiny put her hand on the werewolf's shoulder as he morphed from an animal to a normal, if scruffy looking, teenage boy. "This is Annabeth, remember her? And this is her..."

"Boyfriend." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Her _boyfriend_, Percy Jackson." She smirked. "Not my type, but I trust her judgement."

Annabeth stepped out from behind Percy, her hands balled into fists. The way she looked at Seth made Percy put his hand on her arm. Annabeth was the diplomat, not Percy, but he knew that if they were going to get to the Doors of Death, they would need help-from a werewolf, if necessary.

"Okay, so you guys want to talk. That's cool. We need some help, maybe you guys can give us...directions or something. Anyways, let's-" He took Annabeth's hand and sat down, "Figure things out."

Seth and Destiny sat across from us. As she settled, Destiny smiled and spread her arms, gesturing to the darkness all around. "You need help, huh? All right. So do we. Let's make a deal, shall we?"


	13. Piper 2

Piper

Piper woke up to the pain. Her ankle felt like it was on fire and looked like a bowling ball. She hadn't felt this kind of pain in a while. Her half-concious mind immeadiately flashed back to when she had fallen from Festus and crashed into the roof on her ankle. She laughed as she realized she would have given anything to go back to that moment: even though it meant that she wouldn't be dating Jason yet, Annabeth and Percy would be okay. Her laugh turned into a whimper and she realized someone was holding her hand. She bolted awake.

"Annabeth!" she desperately searched the room for her friend only to realize that the daughter of Athena was nowhere to be found.

"no, Pipes. It's me." Jason grinned. She realized for the first time since she had met him, she was disappointed to see him. She pushed those thoughts away.

"Jason!" she attacked him, and he picked her up.

"Excuse me!" Coach huffed. "No horseplay!"

Jason gently set her back down.

"No lovey dovey business, Grace! Or I'll terminus you!"

Piper started to cry. The last time Hedge had said those words was when Annabeth and Percy had been in trouble.

As Hedge finished setting her ankle, ,she clenched her jaw. He straightened his back, and glared at the son of Jupiter, as if warning him. Then he left the room.

"I was so worried about you Piper." Jason leaned over to kiss her, but suddenly, Nico barged in.

Piper panicked.

"Hazel!"

"No, she's fine, thank the gods. But, I think Percy and Annabeth are in trouble. I had this dream that I was on the beach, and I kept seeing this word appear: lycanthropes." the son of Hades watched their shocked expressions.

Jason opened his mouth, but Piper beat him to it.

"Werewolves?!"


	14. Annabeth 3

ANNABETH 3

Annabeth watched as Seth smiled at her long-lost friend. She didn't like the way they were looking at each other.

"Um, hi, Seth. I'm Annabeth, remember?"

Seth reluctantly turned his head to look at her. He was super tan, with black, super short hair and dark brown eyes.

"Annabeth. What an _interesting_ name."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first met her," Percy cut in, sneaking in between Annabeth and the werewolf. "So, you guys know how to get out of here?"

" Well, I don't ,but Seth here does." Destiny smiled at him and stroked his head.

"Hey, we only came here because I thought you were in trouble." Seth cocked his head, which reminded Annabeth of the way dogs cock their heads when you talk to them. It was only relevant, because he _was_ a dog- wait, no- a werewolf.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine fending for myself, my old friend and her wimpy boyfriend, so- I'm good here." Destiny looked at Annabeth.

"Are you guys a couple?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth glared at him. He was being such a Seaweed Brain.

"No! Of course not," Destiny said just as Seth mumbled,"Hopefully.."

Annabeth pulled Destiny to the side, motioned for the boys to keep moving, and hissed,

"Woah, Tina. I mean, I know you flirt with a lot of guys but a werewolf? Don't you have a limit?!"

"Anna- hon. Really. We're just friends. Besides, look at him. He's totally nice, and cute!" Destiny sighed.

"Tina! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Annabeth yelled, at which Percy looked at her and Seth looked at Destiny, both with concerned expressions.

"Alright. you know what? Let's just forget it. K?" Destiny suppressed a smile. "Besides, I want you to get out of here alive."

"What about you?" Annabeth looked at her, startled.

"Me too, obviously, but I'm not one of the seven. Duh." Destiny checked her nails.

"Oh." Annabeth looked at the ground. Another quality about Destiny that made her one of Annabeth's besties.

"Stop!" Percy and Seth suddenly shouted in unison. There, in front of them, was a huge castle.


	15. Percy 4

Percy

Percy stared at Seth through the clear, cold air as they trudged through the maze misty maze to the castle gates. Seth kept glancing at Destiny, like he was afraid if he didn't keep looking at her, she would be gone. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and yanked her ahead so she was jogging with him, and not Destiny. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why don't you just have her walk in front of you?" He proposed.

"Well, you know Destiny. She doesn't want you two to get hurt. Personally, I couldn't care less-" Seth abruptly stopped as Destiny turned around and glared at him. Percy shuddered when he realized he had only seen a look that intense once before- from Thalia. Destiny and Thalia were a lot alike, now that he really thought about it.

"I mean, of course I care about your friends!" Seth tried to reason with Destiny, but she wouldn't even look at him." Yep, this girl was a lot like Destiny. For example, they could both hold a grudge.

As they made it to the castle, Seth looked back and decided to go try to right himself. He jumped straight over Annabeth and Percy's heads and started talking to Annabeth's best friend.

Percy smirked as he heard them yell at each other. He gave Annabeth a knowing look, like, "Hey, remember when we used to fight like that?"

Annabeth smiled at him.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

They stepped into the castle. It was dark, dreary, and really needed to be cleaned. There were cobwebs everywhere, and by instinct, Annabeth grabbed his hand. Destiny materialized in front of them.

"Annabeth, why don't you walk in between me and…" ,She glanced at Percy, "Poisedon's scum."

"HEY!" Percy took out his sword. " **Who are you calling Poisedon's scum**? I hate to break it to you, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. I fought Kronos single-handedly, and I fought the Giants and won all of them. So, BACK OFF."

Seth just glanced at Percy, and Destiny, and kept walking, like he didn't think Destiny was in trouble.

"My, My! So, Anna, you found yourself a fighter! Wow. Well, Percy, you don't know who _you're _messing with. You think you've done amazing things? Well, I've done better things. And fighting me isn't exactly a thank you for helping you last summer."

Percy stopped for a minute, completely confused. "What did you help me with?"

In one single move, Destiny flipped Percy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Annabeth tried to intervene.

"Well, first of all, I convinced Dionysus not to turn you into animals when you first went to Camp Half Blood. I was the one who told Hades it would prove more useful to not kill your mom. I helped your father with Oceanus. I helped the Romans get rid of Mount Orthys. Oh, I even helped collapse the Labryinth. How do you think Rome and Greece don't have it anymore? Well, let's just say it took me months. And then I find out that the Doors of Death are open. So, what do you think I did next? I've been helping your quest ever since the beginning." She slid her knife to his neck.

Percy struggled. He was a little perturbed that this girl had been involved with his and Annabeth's lives ever since the beginning. "Why?" He managed to whisper as he tried to deflect her blade.

"Because I knew that someday, you two would be together. Don't ask me how." Destiny got up, offered her hand, pulled him off the ground, and started walking in front of him. That was when Percy pinned her on the floor.

Seth immediately changed into the massive hound he was and started growling menacingly, crouching down low.

Percy turned his attention back on the gorgeous girl on the floor. He crouched down, and before Annabeth could protest, he punched Destiny on her jaw.

Seth attacked him. Jumping on him as a werewolf, Seth rolled him off Destiny, werewolf over demigod style, then changed back to a human, and punched him HARD in the nose.

Destiny was on her feet the minute Percy wasn't trying to beat her up and trying to calm Seth down.

"Seth, come on, let's go look for monsters. Come on!" She got out a collar and put it on his neck. Then she got a leash and attached it to the collar, and gently pulled. "Come on, it's okay. Really, I'm fine."

Annabeth screamed , got the leash out of Destiny's hands and pulled with all her might. Seth was yanked off of Percy. Percy lay on the floor, ready to pass out. Destiny got the collar and leash off Seth and kissed his cheek to try and get him away from the demigods. Annabeth was on the floor, crying and pulling at Percy's arm. Percy got up, with Annabeth's help, and the two boys glared at each-other. Destiny stopped for a moment. Coming down the hallway, at a very fast pace, was a huge shadow.


	16. Leo 2

LEO

Leo didn't know much about werewolves, or any non-metal monster. His dad said it best: he didn't do well with organic life forms. But Leo didn't need to know a lot about the creatures themselves to know that they were bad, and that if Percy and Annabeth were with them, it meant trouble. And the way Piper kept wiggling in her seat, sliding Katroptris in and out of its sheath, didn't exactly reassure him.

"Is it working yet?" Piper asked nervously, for the fifth time.

"What does it look like, Piper?" Leo snapped. He felt bad about being mean to his friend, but he was on edge and she wasn't helping.

"Sorry," she whimpered. "I'm just worried about them." Hazel walked over to where Piper was sitting and began rubbing her back and making soothing noises. Leo turned back to the console and Nico, who was helping him by using his Son-of-Death powers. The kid still unnerved him, but Nico didn't seem to comfortable with other people either, so he and Leo ended up getting along pretty well. And now, if they could just...get the wires...working...

"Jason! Spark please!" Leo called, struggling to keep the twisting wires in position. "You might wanna step back," he muttered to Nico. "When he's nervous, the energy is a little more...intense." With a _zap_, the screen came to life with an image of Percy looking confused and Annabeth, looking terrified, beside a gorgeous auburn-haired girl and a tall guy who was built like a football player. He could have crushed Leo in a second. For a moment, everyone-the four in Tartarus and the six in the rec room-stood frozen. There was no sound from the projection, but Annabeth's lips formed the word, "Run!" and the screen grew fuzzy and went black.


	17. Hazel 2

HAZEL

Everyone stared at the blank screen for a couple of seconds, shocked by what they saw. Then, simultaneously, all four boys jumped up.

"We have to help them!" Jason said.

" But how?" Leo asked.

"They're our friends. They'll think of something." Frank answered. Then, Piper started to cry. Hazel just sat there, shocked. As the boys calmed Piper down and then started planning out their rescue mission, Hazel grabbed Piper's arm and led her over to a water fountain.

"Drink some water. It'll help your throat." Hazel frowned.

"what is it?" Piper sipped her water while Hazel thought of what she should say.

"I think I know how we can help them."

"Great!" Piper grinned. "Let's go talk to the guys and.."

Hazel cut her off. " No, the guys will think it's a bad idea. We gotta do this on our own."

"So, what's the plan?" Piper's smile wavered when she saw Hazel's mischevious face.

"We go to Seth's pack."


End file.
